Time travle?
by Azalea14
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke…Don’t get along well, Right? They never do…What if they had to work together to get out of trouble, how will it turn out like? In addition, why is Sakura pregnant? Time travel Fic! SasuXSaku


A Naruto Fanfiction  
Time travel?  
By Azalea14  
Chapter 1  
Ratings: T

Parings: Sakura and Sasuke.

((S U M M E R Y: Sakura and Sasuke…Don't get along well, Right? They never do…What if they had to work together to get out of trouble, how will it turn out like? In addition, why is Sakura pregnant? Time travel Fic! SasuXSaku!))

----

Chapter 1

The bright sun burnt brightly in the clear sky. The flowers were blooming, releasing their wonderful scent into the air. Children were running around playing with each other, some were spraying water on themselves to cool of the heat. The ice cream shops were crowded with people and children.

It was a normal day for everyone, Except for Sakura Haruno. Her team-mate Sasuke Uchiha had just come back from Orochimaru. He had killed him. The problem started a week ago, after he returned. Sakura was pleased he was back and all, but the way he kept asking her if she had a boyfriend or in a serious relationship was getting annoying. Moreover, being Sakura, the one who wanted Sasuke back the most she was not in any relationship at all. She loved the Uchiha after all.

When she asked him why he was acting the way he was, she received a much-unexpected reply. He said he wanted to marry her and revive his clan with her. Now, if Sakura was her old self she would have just said yes, but she was a new person meaning she was not the type like the fans of Sasuke. Why did he ask her? Oh yes, that is right…Because she was the closest female person to him. And that he knew Sakura would love to marry him wasn't that her dream since childhood?

Sasuke seemed to have forgotten, he had abandoned her for power and that could be another reason why she did not want to marry him. Another reason was that The Uchiha was marrying her without love. How would a marriage turn out if there is no love? Love was something that someone should not mess with.

The wind blew by fiercely making Sakura's hair blow over her face. Some of her hair stuck onto her wet face, why was she crying. Her hand touched her cold cheek, no she was not crying. She looked up at the grey dark sky and noticed it was starting to rain. Her jade eyes just stared at the sky, not caring weather it was raining or not. All that was on her mind was that everyone thought of her as a toy, especially the Uchiha.

More and more tears started purring out of her eyes without her knowing. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. Unknown to her, a dark figure stood next to her.

"Why are you crying?" The person asked suddenly, but surprisingly not making Sakura jumpy. She slowly turned around, the quickly turned back to stare at the sky. She could not look at his face after what he did to her. Thinking that she was a machine to make babies, which she was not. "Why are you here? Is it to persuade me to marry you?" Sakura sneered, "If you are, then its no use."

"I thought you stilled loved, Sakura." He asked as he sat next to her on the bench. Sakura chuckled then replied, "The Sasuke I loved is long gone, and the one who's sitting next to me is just a shadow." She felt confident and glad that she was actually standing up to Sasuke for once in her life. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, before sighing deeply, "I'll give you sometime to think about it, maybe you will change your mind." He said before walking away.

Sakura stared at him walk away, "Not going to happen, not now or in the future." She whispered.

-

-

-

A yawn escaped her smooth lips, as she slipped under the dick layer of bed sheets. She rested her head on her pillow. She stared at the ceiling, wondering how her life would be like in the future. Would she ever have someone to love again as she loved Sasuke in the passed. She sighed deeply, knowing she would just have to wait and see. She soon fell asleep.

-

-

-

Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. She felt a slight wind hit her body and felt cold. She looked down and noticed that she was naked. She quickly bought the blanket up to her chest, and looked around the room. She noticed she was not in her room at all but in a different room. The room was big and had glamorous furniture that matched the room. The bed was a king sized bed. Sakura noticed something that nearly scared the wits out of her; she saw a body next to her on the bed. Who ever the person was, he/she was facing the pillow with their head buried in it. The pink haired girl blinked a few times before moving and slowly removing the bed sheets of the persons head. She gasped and nearly fainted when she realised who it was.

"Sasuke?" she gasped. What was going on? Why was she naked in bed with Sasuke? The world must have been gone upside down. Or, she was having a nightmare.

The raven-haired boy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He slowly turned around facing his back towards Sakura. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He suddenly noticed Sakura clutching onto the blanket over her chest. His eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" He snapped.

"What are you talking about? I wondering the same thing," She cried as she put the blanket over more to cover herself more. Sasuke nearly jumped out of the bed once he looked around. This was not his room at all, it looked a lot different. It was bigger and had things in it that he had never seen before. There was a massive brown oak wardrobe, with a large dresser next to it. He also noticed there were cloths on the carpet floor.

"What the heck is going on?" He shouted and jumped out of the bed, not realising he was naked. Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw his naked form. She shut her eyes tightly and screamed. Sasuke quickly turned to her and yet again blinked, "What?" He asked confused.

"Put on some cloths, you idiot!" she screamed and causing her to fall of the bed. Sasuke looked down at himself and blushed furiously. He quickly picked up his boxers that happened to be on the floor. He didn't think twice about it, and slipped on the boxers.

Suddenly the door opened, and a woman walked in bowing slightly before saying, "Is there something wrong, Mr and Mrs Uchiha? I heard a scream," She asked slightly blushing when she saw Sasuke wearing only his boxers. Sakura's eyes got even wider once she heard what the woman said.

"What?" Sakura screamed nearly breaking the windows. She then was meet with darkness and fainted.

-

-

-

Her jade eyes opened and stared at the figure that was hovering over her. Her eyes widened and pushed the person away from her. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. She started at the person she just pushed, glaring, "What were you doing?" She asked Sasuke. He stood up, "Nothing," he stated turning away, trying hard to hide the light blush that was creeping on to his face. He coughed and said, "You have been sleeping for five hours straight."

"I have?" Sakura asked wondering what had made her fall unconscious. After a while, it hit her, the memories of what the woman had said came back to her. She shot out of the bed and pointed an accusing finger at the raven that was blinking and slightly afraid what the hotheaded would do to him, but of course, he didn't show the fear.

"I can't be married to you! There is now way I am married to you! You egoistic jerk, idiot!" she screamed at him. Sasuke stepped back just in case she jumped on him and attacked him. He smirked, "I guess you just changed your mind and agreed to marry me after all," He said. Sakura could not take it anymore; his attitude was giving her a headache. The pink haired girl suddenly jumped on him making them both fall back onto the floor. She started pounding his chest hard, trying hard to concentrating her charka to at least make a hole in his stomach, yes, she knew it was gruesome but to have her marry him was unforgivable. Sakura had been pounding on his chest for a minute or so and nothing had happened. Not even a flinch was heard from the raven-haired boy.

Sakura stopped hitting the boy under her and looked at him. He was just staring back, with wide eyes. He had some blood leaking from his nose. He was drooling also, which was just not the thing Sakura was expecting. She blinked a few times before asking, "What the hell are you drooling about, you jerk!" She hit him again but did not get any response.

"Y-our…,"

"WHAT?"

"Nak-ed…,"

Sakura froze. Did she hear that right? No, that want possible, she was not sitting on Sasuke naked. Right? Her eyes slowly looked down and saw that she was indeed not wearing anything. Her mind would have shut down that moment but it had happened a while ago. All she did was get up, run to the bathroom, and lock the door.

Sasuke sat up, wiping the blood and drool with his handkerchief and said, "Man, she's damn hot." He suddenly remembered the little moment he had with Sakura when she was asleep. A dark blush crept up to his cheeks. Sasuke shook his head to get ride of the nasty perverted thoughts he had in his mind.

His hands touched were Sakura was hitting him, and did not feel anything. That could not be possible; Sakura is not famous for her inhuman strength for nothing. So why didn't it hurt? Maybe she was going easy on him, or maybe she was clouded by her anger. However, in anyway, something did not feel right. He could fell that something was missing.

Yet did he not know, it would be big surprise for him and Sakura.

-

-

-

_I can't believe that just happened! No, it must be a dream! I didn't sit on Sasuke naked, it is just not right. I am having a bad dream that is all. Yes, a very, very, very bad dream! And I will wake up soon, just have patience then it will go away. I will wake up in my bed, trying to think of a way to kill that Uchiha! Ugh! This is all his fault and it must be some Jutsu. He must be trying to trick me! Yeah, I'm on to you Uchiha! You're going to pay big time! I will kill you! _

Sakura sat on the floor of the large bathroom, nearly in tears but she could not cry. She had to be strong, for her own good. If she had to suffer because of the Uchiha, she would make sure he suffered along with her.

Sakura stood up, "Oh god, what a day and it's just the beginning," Sakura sighed as she entered the shower. After a few minutes she stepped out of the shower and put on a pink rob. She stared at the reflection on the mirror and gasped. The Sakura she knew did not look like _that!_ What was going on? She had long Pink hair that reached her waist and her bangs were much longer, she had a much-matured face and her body had all the curves a girl could wish for. Her eyes were brighter and beautiful.

Sakura was indeed shocked, "I can't believe that's me," She whispered.

Suddenly she felt a little sick and he throat felt dry. The sickness got worse and she vomited. After she was finished, she washed her face and mouth. She was surprised, very surprised. Who just vomits unexpectedly? Moreover, suddenly fells sick to their stomach? (Hint, Hint)

Sakura sighed before going into the bedroom to get dressed. She saw Sasuke sitting on the bed reading something. She just ignored him and went to the wardrobe. She searched for something to wear and found A white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She went back to the bathroom and put them on. When she came out Sasuke was waiting for her.

"What do you want?" She asked him, while giving him a glare.

"We need to find out what's going on, so are you coming," Sasuke said in a serious voice.

"Hn." She slowly walked over to him.

They walked around the huge mansion, staring at it in awe. Even Sasuke could help himself and stare in amazement. The place was humongous and gorgeous. There were maids everywhere, cleaning, cooking and doing other things. They found themselves in a dinning area were they were served like royalty.

"Wow," Sakura gasped as she stared at the different food that was in front of her. She could feel herself drool at its deliciousness. "I can't believe I live here," Sakura whispered to herself but it was enough for the Uchiha to hear her.

"Oi, eat not drool!" Sasuke said before he started eating.

After they were finished, they searched for something that could give them a clue on were exactly they were. Sakura spotted an office, which she then found out it, was Sasuke's. She just found a few papers here and there but could not find anything interesting. The Uchiha suddenly spotted a calendar that shocked him more than he had ever been shocked before, "Sakura, come here," She said to the pink haired girl. She came over to him and gasped.

The calendar read 6 years into the future.

"Bu-t…That can't be!" Sakura cried.

"Well, it is now," Sasuke, said.

From that point on, they new their life would never be the same again.

Sakura nearly exploded but then she noticed something else. She saw a massive poster on the wall that had her picture on it. Sakura was holding a guitar and at the bottom of the picture, there were s few sentences.

_DON'T MISS THE BEST CONCERT IN THE WORLD THIS SATURDAY IN KONOHA! SAKURA WILL BE PERFORMING LIVE JUST FOR YOU! _

_BUY YOUR TICKETS ONLINE OR CALL THE HOTLINE!_

The bubblegum haired girl stood frozen and just stared at the poster. She could not believe what she had just read. _I am a SINGER?_ Sakura thought astonished.

**TBC**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry there will be more to come!!

Review, I must at least have 15 reviews before I can update, ok!

Sayonara!


End file.
